Silent Obsession
by skipster-chic
Summary: Playboy Jin is used to getting exactly what he wants and doing as he pleases. Imagine his surprise as he encounters his first real challenge. Imagine his shock when he realizes it's more than that. RnR XJ REVAMP IN PROGRESS
1. Prologue

A/N: Consider this story revamped after almost 3 years of nothing

Prologue

Jin Kazama was quite possibly the most eligible bachelor in all of Tokyo. He was the current owner of the Mishima Zaibatsu, residing at famed Mishima Estate. Hoards of women lusted after him, his fame, his lifestyle. In essence, he could easily slip into the playboy façade the way his old rival found it easy to; nameless beautiful women, night after night, not a care in the world. Anyone would love this laid back lifestyle, but Jin wasn't one of them. Jin worked hard to be who he was and was known for his workaholic nature. Universally respected in the business world and virtually revered by women, he appeared to have it all, and yet there was something left to be desired.

He'd met her during the third king of iron first tournament; Ling Xiaoyu, his despicable grandfather's innocent ward. As a teenager, it had killed him to live in the same house as Xiao without ever so much as managing to exchange more than a hello with her. He was almost positive that she hadn't noticed him, which had puzzled him to no end. Jin had never had to work to get a woman to notice him, up until he'd met Xiao he'd considered the universal gravitation which seemed to affect all women the female condition, his own version of Kepler's law.

After Jin had won the fourth tournament, Heihachi had passed away. Initially, it wasn't a great loss to Jin who inherited the Mishima Zaibatsu and assumed control over it. When Heihachi left, so did Xiao. He always figured she'd gone back to Guangzhou to spend a few more years with her own grandfather. She left without a word, the familiar ache came back at the very thought of her. He remembered back to that last night, unknown to all souls but two.

He never spoke a word about her or anything related to her. And why should he? Xiao was and always would be his. She remained his secret, his silent obsession.


	2. A Blessing in Disguise

**karisan-karisan**--- Sorry that it was so short, I just did a bit of brainstorming and had to get it out of my head. I'll make the next one longer than this.... Scouts honor! Thanx for saying that you'll read my sequel. (whenever I get it together!) I'm so sorry! I know I promised that this one would be longer! I just _had_ to end it there.:(

**Lady-Eliwen**--- Yay! A new reviewer! Thanks for your kind words on this and "China Rose".

**TheWishOfNight**--- Thanks! I like your writing too... ALOT!

**tkfan**--- Thanks for the kind words! New reviewer

**Riri**---I promise not to go lazy, well I'll try! Thanks for the grammar/ writing acknowledgment! New reviewer!

a/n: I'm so happy! I have already 5 readers! Well thanks all of you! Well enough of my boring stuff. Wait I forgot a disclaimer last chapter.... I wish I owned it! Then I could own Jin to... HEHE well sadly I don't own tekken... sniff sniff.

I DON'T OWN IT... HAPPY?

**_IN CASE ANYONE WAS WONDERING THIS IS A XIAOYIN... SO DON'T GET CONFUSED BY THE BEGINNING. YOU'LL SEE LATER ON... NOW ON WITH THE STORY! _**

* * *

Silent Obsession Chapter One: A Blessing in Disguise----------------------- 

Jin lazily sat up in his bed. He nearly threw the annoying alarm clock from his nightstand and walked into the bathroom. He looked in the mirror and if it hadn't been so damn early then he would've been laughing his ass off at the sight of himself. The right side of his hair was sticking up and there was drool on his face. He took a shower, then got dressed and headed out for his early business meeting.

The meeting seemed hours long to Jin, when in actuality it was only about 45 minutes long. He left the board room and took his private elevator up to his office. He kicked back in his large chair and was about to doze off when a very annoying buzz interrupted him.

"Mr. Kazama, you have a visitor." said Aoi his personal secretary.

"Send them in." Jin said annoyed. Seconds later the door opened to reveal a moderately attractive woman with long brown hair. (a/n: ew I hate her! but anyway) She was quite tall about 5'7" with a very voluptuous figure and a fresh face. She was holding a parcel.

"Here honey." she said walking over to Jin and kissing his cheek. He looked at the parcel and then opened it. Inside were what seemed to be two steamed buns and shrimp dumplings.

"Thanks Jules." he said setting the package down on his desk.

"Well I don't like you eating fast food garbage when you could have nice homemade stuff." she said smiling.

"But Jules be honest, you couldn't cook to save your life."

"Well they were homemade by my mom, its still homemade." she said huffing, she was so short tempered. "Well looks like I'll be seeing you tonight." she said winking at him.

Jin sat back down in his chair and relaxed. Sure Julia was a great girl and he enjoyed spending time with her, but she was just what was happening now. She wasn't marriage material, well not to Jin. She was more of a wine and dine and then good-bye. She was too materialistic for Jin and paid no attention to the small, simple things in life. The only thing that they had in common was of course their mothers knowing each other and their respect for nature.

"Mr. Kazama," Aoi said pulling him out of his thoughts. "You're new secretary is here." he was getting a new secretary because Aoi was retiring.

"Okay, send her in." he said. The doors opened and a small woman walked in. Jin didn't see her, his chair was facing away from her because he was enjoying the view from his office.

"Uh, Mr. Kazama?" she said while timidly walking over to his desk.

Jin turned around and his face froze. "Xiao? I mean," he took a moment to clear his throat, "Xiaoyu?" hesaid more formally.

"Yeah."

"Do you remember me?"

"Of course, its been a long time, Jin. I mean I'm just surprised that you even remembered me!" she said blushing. She wasn't blushing because of their conversation, she was blushing because of the thoughts that were running through her mind. She was thinking of how attractive he was and how his shirt fit him perfectly. "Well I'm here to be your new secretary." she said trying to break the ice.

"Oh... Yes of course," he said running a hand through his jet black hair. "Um your office is over there." he said pointing to a door in a corner of his office. Then he stood up and walked towards her. She just looked up at him and he was mesmerized by her eyes and at the moment forgot what he was going to say. "I'll take your coat it goes in here." he said motioning for her to take it off. She took it off and handed it to him. He walked over to the closet and hung it up, and then walked back over to her. He looked down at her face, then at the gold necklace she was wearing that said "phoenix" on it in chinese characters, then down at her white shirt which was a big mistake because it was a bit chilly in the office causing a translucent and clingy effect on her clothing. Jin quickly adverted his gaze to his feet, trying to control the not so pure thoughts that were running rampantthrough his mind.

"So, what do I do first?" she asked.

"Well Aoi is in your new office and you can go in there and speak with her, and she'll tell you what to start on." he said uneasily.

"Ok." she said walking towards her office that was inside of his. He looked at her from behind while she walked away. He took in every inch of her. Her slender neck, her dainty shoulders, her shapely, feminine back, her curvaceous hips, her muscular posterior, and most of all the way it seemed to gracefully sway back and fourth as she walked.

Today when Jin Kazama woke up he believed that today would be anything other than what it was. Today was a blessing in disguise.

* * *

a/n: Well I think that I'm going to rate this R because of some --ahem-- happenings later on. I'm not sure but until then it'll stay PG-13, I haven't' made up my mind yet. I'm quite the indecisive one as you should already know if you've read my other story. What do you think? I'm sorry that this one is so short! I'll try to make it longer next time. I ended it there because I need some recuperation time to think up some new non-crappy ideas for what happens next. Also my sequel to China Rose should be in the making soon and I'll try to have the first chapter out by January, or maybe even soon, I already told you! I'm very indecisive! But anyway if you liked it then review! If you didn't like it and have a few good pointers for me, other than to take an english class! cuz my grammar is that of a hypochondriac five yr. old on crack, then review! If you absolutely hate everything about it and think I should be condemned to hell and flamed for an eternity, then you should probably keep that to yourself... Well anyway, tell me your thoughts and in the famous words of Arnold Schwartzenegger "I'll be back." p.s. sry about the super and inexplicably long author notes. Oh yeah and I always wanted to know if the majority of my readers were guys or gals... So if you review then can you tell me which you are? By the way, I'm a girl! 

L8RZ

F.I.F


	3. What it's like to kiss an angel

**TheWishOfNight**--- Don't worry Julia isn't in the picture for much longer. After all this is a XIAOYIN.

**czee**--- I'm sorry that the first chapter was short. It was a bit rushed because I just wanted to get it out before I forgot. But the next ones will be, not extremely, but substantially longer, I'll try! SCOUTS HONOR

**Lady-Eliwen**--- Thank you for answering my question and thanks for the happy thoughts!

**Riri**--- I'm happy to fuel your addiction... lol I'm glad that you enjoy it.

**Karisan-Karisan**--- I really don't like Jin and Julia as a couple either, but I just thought that it would be fitting for the beginning of the story. I do dislike her, but I don't hate her so much anymore. Like it would be possible, in the future, for me to write something with her in it (not based on her....) paired with someone else. Yeah and btw if I ever DID pair Julia with someone then it would most likely be with Steve or Hwoarang.

**Kellie**--- Don't worry! I'll update regularly... I always do. I wouldn't wanna make ya cry!  
lonelyngel--- Thank you very much for the encouragement.

**Xaphania49**--- Yay! I got someone else addicted!!!

**Diamond Xiaoli**--- After reading your most recent fic "Rain on Me" I am seeing a bit of the green monster known as envy myself. I really like that one... Update it soon... Or _I'll_ cry! lol

Ok and after all of my boring notes... ON WITH THE STORY----

* * *

After about a half an hour Xiaoyu walked out of the small secretary's office, where she was with Aoi. Jin's head quickly perked up.

"Yes?" he said smirking and giving her one of his famous , Kazama looks.

"Aoi and I finished some of your paper work, uh, Mr.. Kazama."

"Thanks, please call me Jin." she merely blushed and nodded in response. She set the paperwork down on his desk and was about to walk away when he spoke.

"What do you prefer to be called?" he asked. She turned around to face him and she couldn't help but think of how eloquently he spoke.

"Xiao or Xiaoyu is fine," she said nodding, "whichever you prefer."

"Ok Xiao, could you please take this to Aoi and she'll show you what to do." he said holding out a piece of white paper. Xiaoyu walked behind his desk to where he was sitting. She walked up to him and took the paper in her hand. Just as she was about to pull away her eyes locked with his and she was like a deer caught in head lights.She only looked away when she smelled something.

An aroma so familiar, ah yes it was steamed buns and shrimp dumplings, unless her nose deceived her. He eyes closed and she inhaled quietly.

"Smell something?" he asked, and she just shook her head no while she could feel the blood rush to her now tomato red cheeks.

"Well its Steamed buns and shrimp dumplings, you can join me if you're interested," he said secretly finding satisfaction in the small detail that he'd made her blush, "there's enough for two here."

"O-ok." she said quickly walking back to Aoi. While Xiaoyu was supposed to be listening to Aoi all she could think of was her new boss. Soon it was their lunch break and Aoi invited Xiaoyu to lunch with her, but she politely declined. Aoi walked out of the small office followed by Xiaoyu.

"See you after lunch Mr.. Kazama, Ms. Ling and I should be done with the Miyazaki report by then." Jin merely nodded in his response.

After Aoi left Jin walked over to a corner of his office with an excellent view and sat down at the table. Xiaoyu wasn't sure what to do so she just stood there.

"Aren't you going to join me?" he said casually. Xiaoyu nodded and sat across from him at the table for two. He effortlessly got up and walked over to a small refrigerator. "What do you care to drink?"

"Um.. Whatever you're having will be fine." she said timidly not wanting to impose. He nodded and came back to the table with two glasses filled with a deep crimson liquid. He sat down and handed a glass to her. She had only had wine once before in her life, which was during tekken 4. She wasn't sure if this was it either so she casually sniffed it.

"It's not poisoned." Jin assured with a chuckle.

Xiaoyu replied with a nervous laugh and said, "Oh of course not." She was about to take a sip of it when he interrupted her.

"It's not wine if that's what you're thinking," he said smirking, "it's cherry kool-aid my favorite." she nodded and took a big gulf.

"So how much do you want?" he asked.

"You pick yours first since it is yours."

"ok." he put some on his plate and then handed the rest to her. They ate in almost perfect silence and it was beginning to drive both of them a little bit insane.

Finally Jin broke the silence, "do you like it?"

"Well it's my favorite." she said whilst eating. That was probably the only thing that either of them said the entire time that they were eating. Soon they were done.

"Where should I put this?" Xiaoyu asked.

"Oh the maid cleans that up." Xiaoyu raised an eyebrow at the arrogance of his remark.

"When does Aoi return?" she asked.

"In about thirty minutes." Xiaoyu's eyes widened a little bit at the idea of an hour long lunch break, the longest that she'd ever gotten was about thirty minutes tops.

"So tell me a little bit about you." he said sitting in his chair even though he pretty much knew everything.

"Well... I'm not sure where to start."

"What do you like to do?"

"I don't know, I like hiking, I like going to amusement parks but not as much as I used to."

"So how old are you now?"

"I just turned twenty-one, you?"

"Twenty-four. Are you dating someone?" he asked casually but expectantly.

"No, you?"

"Kind of."

"Who? She's a lucky girl."

"Julia Chang."

Xiaoyu's face contorted for a second, "oh."

"Do you know her?" he asked.

"No." she said with a distant look on her face. Xiaoyu thought that she was dating Hwoarang. Xiaoyu and Hwoarang were friends, good friends and he told her just about everything including what was between him and Julia.

"So how long have you been dating her for?" she asked

"Oh just about six months I guess." Hwoarang had only mentioned Julia about three months ago.

"How well do you know her?" Xiaoyu asked.

"Pretty well," he said, "why do you ask?"

"No reason." she said looking at her feet as if they were the most interesting things that she had ever seen.

"How do you know Julia?" he asked.

"Oh, wasn't she a part of the tekken tournaments? Well I don't really know her, but she _knows _my friend.

"Oh who's your friend?"

"Just a friend."

"Who is it?"

"Look it's none of my business and I don't like to meddle."

"You're not meddling, it's just friends talking," he said extremely relaxed, "so who is it?"

"One of my best friends."

"What's her name?"

"His name is Hwoarang." Xiaoyu squeaked out.

"Doo San Hwoarang?"

"I'm gonna go see if Aoi's back yet." Xiaoyu said swallowing.

"She's not."

"How can you be sure?"

"She's never back early, stop changing the subject," he said sternly, "you didn't answer my question."

"Which?"

"Is the Hwoarang that you are speaking of Doo San Hwoarang?" Xiaoyu merely gulped and faintly nodded.

"What does he say of Julia?"

"Nothing."

"Xiao you're being difficult, I'll come right out and say it is Julia being unfaithful."

"I really don't know," Xiaoyu said nervously, "I mean you _really _shouldn't be having this conversation with me. You should ask her yourself. I really don't think that this should be a three sided conversation. It should be just between Julia and you."

"You're right," he said, "thank-you." she nodded. Just then Xiaoyu's started to vibrate.

"I am so sorry." she said.

"You should answer it, could be important."

"Hello?"

"Hey babes."

"Hwoa! I'm at my job."

"Chill out, if ya get fired for this then ya shouldn't wanna work for an ass like that anyway."

"Well what do you want?"

"Just callin ta see how my fav chic is doin."

"I'm good, I have to go but I'll talk to you later."

"Mm'kay, later babe."

Xiaoyu pulled the phone away from her ear and turned it off.

"Was it important?"

"No," she said, "just one of my friends."

"One of your friends named Hwoarang?" Jin asked. Xiaoyu nodded a response.

"Are you two close?"Xiaoyu nodded.

"How close?"

"He's one of my best friends. Like my older brother ya know? When I first met him I wasn't familiar with the area and neither was he so we gradually became friends and now he's like my older brother."

"Wow."

"What?"

"It's just that I would have never pegged you to be friends with somebody like _Hwoarang_."

"Why not," she questioned, "I know that he used to do some stupid things but that was high school and he's in college now."

"Sounds like he has changed a lot." Just then Aoi walked through the door. Xiaoyu followed her to the office and they began to work.

Soon the day was over and Xiaoyu pulled out her phone to call a cab.

"Who are you calling?" Jin asked.

"A cab, looks like they're phone line's down or something."

"Well I can drive you."

"No I'll just call Hwoa."

"No seriously, I'll drive you."

"Well I supposed that I could walk, it's only about ten blocks."

"Xiao I said I can drive you."

"Ok."

They walked down to the garage and over to Jin's black Ashton Martin.

"Wow this is a really nice car."

"Nah it's one of my old ones." Xiaoyu again noticed his arrogance.

"So which way?" he asked.

"Um it's on Gentao Boulevard, the third apartment building on the right."

"So you live alone?"

"No I have a roommate, Miharu my other best friend." Soon they'd arrived at their destination. "Would you like to come up for some coffee or tea?" Jin nodded. They took the elevator up to the top floor.

Xiaoyu opened the door. The apartment was quite nice. "Here sit down," she said, "now what do you prefer?"

"Whatever you're having." he said in a bit of a mocking tone. A few minutes later she walked out of the kitchen holding a small kettle and two china cups.

"I wonder where Miharu is." Xiaoyu said getting up and going down the hallway. "Mi-Mi!" she said while opening a door, "oh my god! I am so sorry!" she said quickly closing the door.

"Miharu is _busy_." she said sitting on the couch. Xiaoyu's cheeks were flushed due to the that she'd just walked in on Miharu doing some, um, business with a guy. "So, would you like the grand tour?"

"Yeah sure." Jin said standing up.

"As you can see this is our lovely kitchen," then she walked to the hallway, "this is the spare bedroom," she said walking into a blue room with a large bed in the center of it, "this is the bathroom," the bathroom was purple and white with a very large bathtub in it, "finally the best room of the house," she said opening the door at the end of the hall,"this is my bedroom." the room was mainly white with a bit of pink here and there. The room was the largest bedroom and contained a king sized canopy bed which was perfectly made, a forty inch plasma television on the wall, a nightstand and dresser which matched her bed, a large walk in closet, and a computer desk with a PC on it and a laptop in it's case.

"Nice." he said while she just smiled widely at him. She sat down on her bed and he followed suit.

"So what time am I expected at work daily?"

"Around eight-ish," he said with a shrug, "do you like the office?"

"Yeah it's great, but the jobs only temporary until I can get out of grad school, which won't be for a while."

"Hah, you know what's funny?" she said smiling.

"What?"

"In high school I had the biggest crush on you!"

"Really? I didn't think so, I mean if you did then why did you just talk to me?"

"Well one I didn't think that I was your type, two I thought you'd run screaming, three I didn't think I was pretty enough, and four you never dated girls like me. You dated chicks like, oh what's her face, Timoko, that one girl who was a seventeen year old vixen with the body of a supermodel."

"Well one you never know who's your type until you try, two I wouldn't have ran I would've gotten to know you, three I always thought that you were beautiful and still do, four Timoko? We never really dated, that was all her. I think that in high school we would've gotten along really well. I never dated girls like you because I never really dated anyone." Xiaoyu could feel her face growing hot once again due to her habit of blushing around Jin Kazama.

"I think that you're really beautiful Xiao."

"Eh, you are too." she said smiling, Xiaoyu never really knew how to take a compliment. The next thing that happened sent Xiaoyu into total shock. Jin leaned over and kissed her.

Jin was secretly smiling inside for he'd finally gotten two things that he'd desperately longed for one being an excuse to leave Julia and the second being to know what it was like to kiss his angel.

* * *

A/N: I know that everyone said to make the chapters longer and I hope that I didn't overdo it, is it TERRIBLY long? I always hate how most people portray Xiao as a sugar-addict 5 yr old who can't cook. So I made Julia the one who can't cook and as for Xiao well, you'll see later. Hwoarang calls Xiaoyu "babe" as a friendly "Hwoarang" type gesture nothing romantic. I had to use the ashton martin cuz that's my dream car! I know that one was really long, well not really but please review tell me your thoughts. Sorry about the bad grammar, please bear with me, I DO have an excellent grade in english and it's "college prep" (that's what teh teach calls it) but my grammar is bad because I'm a slacker!... guilt as charged.

L8RZ

F.I.F


	4. Oops! What a day

A/N: Yeah I'm going to start putting the review replies at the bottom of the page... Sorry I haven't updated in a long time. I'm not even going to lie and say that I was _busy, _the reason was because of my lazyness sorry about that but I was to busy being lazy and playing dance dance revolution.

Chapter 3-

* * *

Xiaoyu was still dazed from her encounter with Jin the day before. They were talking and then the next thing that she knew he kissed her. Of course Miharu had eventually walked in on them, just like Xiao had done to her, of course completely by accident. Xiaoyu pulled away from Jin at mach speed and then everything got really awkward. Miharu excused herself and then piercing silence settled between Jin and Xiaoyu. Jin said that he had to go and that he'd see her tomorrow morning. She was now just getting out of the shower and reminiscing about that magical moment. She was also sort of dreading work. She wasn't dreading seeing Jin, not at all. She was actually dreading the awkwardness that was almost sure to occur between them.

The morning slipped away from her grasp so quickly and soon it was time for her to leave. She walked down the many stairs to get to the garage as if she was an inmate about to carry out their death sentence. Then she realized that... UH-OH Miharu decided to borrow the car... She pulled out her little pink and white Hello Kitty phone.

"Sup babe?..." A very raspy and tired voice said from the other end of the telephone line.

"Hey umm... I needs a favor..." Xiao said sweetly.

"Hah for ya anything. You're lucky that you're you cuz any other crazy ass calling me this early would've been massacred. So sup"

"I need a ride..."

"OK, where ya goin"

"To work..."

"Oh" he said sounding a bit disappointed"well I'll be there in a few minutes." he said hanging up the phone.

Xiaoyu waited outside of her building, and she began to get cold... Damn these cold spring days, she thought to herself. Not long after a blazing red Kawasaki pulled up.

"Hey" she yelled at Hwoarang for peeling up on the sidewalk.

"So ya ready"

"Yeah lets go."

"So ya know ya can quit this job anytime ya want, and come live with me and Boomer." he said jokingly.

"No, I'm allergic to Boomer as cute as he is."

"How's Boomer gonna hurtcha? He's a kitten! Ya know if ya come and be around him then you'll get used to him and won't be allergic no more. Yeah and remember if ya tell anyone that I have a kitten then I'll kill ya."

"Well looks like were here. Have fun in hell... I mean uh have fun at work."

She got off the bike and began to walk up the steps.

"Hey where's you goin? Where's muh kiss at" she hated it when he did this, which was often just to embarrasss her. She didn't want to waste time so she came down the stairs and kissed him on the cheek. Unknown to Xiaoyu her boss was watching from a high vantage point.

She scurried up the stairs and bust through the door. Everyone in the office glared at her. She excused herself and took the elevator up to the top floor. The doors swiftly parted and she stepped through.

"Good morning." she called to Jin. He didn't even mutter a response. Now that Aoi was gone it was just Jin and her in the office. After last night she found things felt rather awkward between the two of them.

She went into her office, sat down, and began to type up some transcripts. Not a single word was said all morning. Then around lunch she walked out of her office and was about to leave but then two things happened. One she realized that she didn't have a car, and two it had just occured to her that Jin had been being weird all day.

"Hey, uh what's been bothering you today" she asked just as she was about to enter the elevator.

"Nothing."

"It's something."

"No..."

"Then why were you all talkative yesterday and now, today, your more silent than a wall"

"I wasn't talkative yesterday just friendly. I was also under the impression that you were single." He said rising to his feet to get a bottle of water.

"I was... I mean I am. Where's all this coming from"

"Saw your little encounter with your boyfriend this morning."

Xiaoyu silently mouthed the words boyfriend and then... She began to laugh uncontrollably. Her shoulders rocked back and forth and her eyes brimmed with tears, she was desperately trying to control the mirth that was exploding within her but all of her efforts were futile. After her laughing fit was over she managed to choke out the words"are you talking about Hwoa"

"Umm the guy that you came here with."

"Once again that was Hwoa and I told you he's like my brother. You've nothing to worry about, or to be jealous about."

"Jealous? I was not jealous"

"Yeah uh huh." She said with a smug look on her face.

"Where might you be off to anyway"

"Lunch, gotta feed my fat tummy."

"Yeah shut up your not fat. Anyways I"

Jin was cut off by his cell phone. He answered it quickly and to his dismay it was Julia.

"Hey Jin darling how are you" Jin hadn't talked to her since the day she'd brought him lunch so he didn't have a chance to discuss their current situation with her.

"Umm hi Jules-chan." Jin said as he began to pace.

"I was thinking about coming up to see you for your lunch break."

"Um Jules we need to talk."

"About what hon"

"Not on the phone I'll talk to you tonight I'll pick you up around seven ok"

"Yeah bye honey."

"Sorry about that." he said to an absent Xiaoyu.

Xiaoyu was walking around the town looking for a nice place to eat. She'd just found a nice place when she spotted Hwoarang, and he wasn't alone. She quietly sat herself at a nice table that was behind a very obese man. She could see Hwoarang and Julia but they couldn't see her. She peeked out behind her menu to see if anything was happening. Julia just grabbed Hwoarang's hand! So she was in fact two-timing Jin and Hwoarang. However Xiaoyu had just realized that she was in no position to be talking about Julia cheating on Hwoarang because she had kissed Jin. No wait! He kissed her, he kissed her... Julia was now caressing his hand and they were chatting. Just as Xiaoyu could hear the conversation...

"Xiaoyu" someone yelled grabbing and hugging her. This startled Xiaoyu , which made her jump up to her feet. While she jumped to her feet in surprise she'd accidentally bumped into a waiter holding several glasses of water. The cups of water and the tray went flying into the air. To Xiaoyu's dismay a few were heading Hwoarang's way. The others were about to come crashing down on Xiaoyu. She wasn't aware of the glasses about to fall on her, only the ones that were threatening to give a good thump to Hwoarang's and Julia's heads. She stared in awe as one came crashing down on Hwoarang's head. He merely rubbed the top of his head and flicked some of the water off, although he was doing a good job of pretending like it didn't hurt, she could tell in his eyes that it hurt like hell. Julia was laughing at Hwoarang when one came crashing own on her head. She screamed and stood up like she'd just been doused in cow's blood, not water. Now Xiaoyu became aware of the glasses about to fall on her. There were about three of them. She tried to move but she wasn't fast enough and they all came plummeting down on her. She didn't make a sound. She just fell to floor apparently dazed and in pain. Her eyes were cloudy and her mind felt hazy. Just then a hand grabbed her, picking her up, it was Christie. Xiaoyu felt a mixture of pain and joy at the same time.

"Christie" she squealed with excitement.

"Hey lets get you cleaned up." Christie said as she walked her friend to the bathroom. Xiaoyu was just thankful that Hwoarang hadn't seen her. He would've accused her of spying on him after he'd laughed for about a good ten minutes.

Xiaoyu looked at herself in the mirror of the bathroom. Her hair was soaking wet there was a bump forming on her head and she had goosebumps all over her neck. She took another quick glance in the mirror. She looked horrible. Now she had to focus on the task at hand. She had to, after using the hand dryer to dry her hair, find away to get out of the restaurant unnoticed by Hwoarang. She walked out and bumped right into someone.

"That was quite a little display." Someone said while wrapping two strong arms around her. She touched whoever it was. Hmm... Big chest... Large arms... Then she couldn't take it anymore she opened her eyes right in her face. To her surprise it was Jin.

"Heh... Yeah..." she said looking at he feet. Just then she remembered that Julia was there with Hwoarang and she didn't want Jin to get mad and start something with him so she panicked and said the first thing that came to mind.

"We really should"

"Go get lunch somewhere else" he asked with a smug look on his face.

"Um... Yeah." wasn't exactly what she was going for but it worked.

"I gotta go Christie, call me later ok" Christie nodded in response.

Xiaoyu grabbed Jin's hand and dragged him out of there. They were almost home free when Jin looked over and saw Julia with Hwoarang. He let go of her and walked over to them.

"Oh here we go..." Xiaoyu said as she helplessly watched Jin walk over to Julia.

"What a day..." she said as she held her head.

* * *

Diamond Xiaoli- Yeah I think that I'm over the jealousy thing, not a very fun thing! So no hard feelings? I loooove your stories and I wouldn't want the author to hate me.. especially a nice author who seems to like my retarded lil pieces of crap. What do you mean who will be the winner? Like of being more jealous? Or of having better stories? Either way you'll probably win both of them lol !

Xaphania49- Yes I am so cruel!... You can be as demanding as you want! I don't mind! I'm so glad that you like it... cuz I don't lol!

I.N.O.A.N- Thankyou for the props on the title... I was just thinking and then I was like silent obsession! Glad that you liked the whole Hwoarang older bro concept cuz I thought that it suited him quite nicely.

The Wish Of Night- I know I had to put in a kiss... What kinda story of mine would it be if I didn't? I'm glad that you like it!

karisan-karisan- So you liked the length? Glad that I didn't overdo it! Well since the chapters are going to be longer it will be a longer time between updates... You tell me is this story worth the wait? You think I'm talented! Thankyou! If I did write a story with Julia then she would prolly be with Steve... sry... cuz I'm into the whole Miharu/Hwo thing, I don't know why. But there might be a chance that she is paired with Hwo... Depends on my mood.. sry bout that one... I hope that you'll still read it though.

Lady-Eliwen- Yes he kissed her! Now I have a brain fart cuz I'm not sure what to do next... I'll play it by ear I guess lol.

cute-lil-Yugi- Yes hyper Xiaoyu! Ok I will continue... Don't want any Hwoarang's flying at me! Just don't throw Jin at me! Then I'll never update cuz I'll be catching everyone of those Jin's! hehe...

hikaru-wings- I'm glad that someone agrees with me about that.

A/N: So what did everybody thank? Don't be afriad to review and tell me you thoughts unless they are flames because those aren't wanted.


	5. Spilled Cleavage

A/N: Sorry my update took almost two months! I was just busy updating my other stories and I was being lazy too! Please review!

* * *

Xiaoyu ran over after Jin and grabbed his hand trying to stop him. He just shrugged her off and watched as Julia's face widened in horror.

"Jin?" she said nervously, "what are you doing here?"

"Oh just having lunch, who's your friend?" he asked referring to Hwoarang who came rushing over to Julia.

"What's goin on Ju-ju?" Hwoarang asked.

"Hmm... Nothing... Just ummm-"

"Just two-timing my best friend!" Xiaoyu yelled at Julia.

"This doesn't concern you ya little whore!" Julia screamed at Xiaoyu.

"Hey! Shut up!" Hwoarang yelled at Julia.

"Don't ever talk to her like that!" Hwoarang continued to yell at Julia.

"Excuse me? You defend the little chink over me?" she asked interrogatively.

"Damn straight," Hwoarang said taking Xiaoyu's hand and leading her out of the restaurant, "let's go Xiao." she nodded and left the restaurant with him before anymore trouble was caused.

"So Julia what's going on?"

"Uh... Hwoa's just a friend..."

"How did you know that I was referring to that?"

"Um..."

"Save it Julia." he said walking away.

"Oh so it's over just like that? Just one little obstacle and it's over?" she asked.

"Yeah, I can't trust you and I don't want you anymore."

"Don't you dare Jin Kazama."

"Dare what?"

"Say that you don't want me, you love me."

"Love can't blossom where there is no trust so it was a nice little fling while it lasted but now it's over so just accept it." he said leaving the restaurant as well.

Meanwhile

"Where are we going?" Xiaoyu yelled to Hwoarang while they were on what Xiao liked to call 'the demon with wheels'.

"To eat, where else? We can have lunch with Miharu."

"Aren't you upset?"

"About what?"

"Julia..."

"Nah... I mean she was cool to hang out with and a nice bedmate but I don't care. As long as I gots my two favorite girls I'm good." he said referring to Xiaoyu and Miharu.

Soon they reached their destination, Miharu's favorite cafe, the H.C. They sat themselves down and waited for Miharu to arrive like she always did during lunch.

"So Xiao why were you at the restaurant with Kazama?" he asked.

"I wasn't _with _him... We were just there at the same time."

"Do you got somethin goin on wit him?"

"Uhh no!" she answered a bit quickly as her cheeks flushed a rosy red color.

"I mean I don't think so... Maybe..."

"Xiao business and pleasure should always stay separate, I don't think you should get involved with someone at the work place. Especially your boss."

"Hwoa... You just don't like him."

"Yeah that too I guess." he said as they both started laughing.

Just then a pink car pulled up and Xiaoyu and Hwoarang knew that it was Miharu. She walked in and when she spotted them sat down in the booth next to Hwoarang.

"Hey Mi!" Xiaoyu said.

"Hello Xiao, Hello Hwoa." she said kissing Hwoarang on the cheek since he was closest to her and he would've made her do it anyway just because he's Hwoarang.

"How's work going?" Xiaoyu asked.

"This internship is a real bitch, but almost done." Miharu said as the waitress came up and they ordered their food.

"Yeah my internship sucks ass but one of the lawyers at the firm's got it goin on. I mean I'd hit that." Hwoarang said once again as always over sharing.

"Whoa Hwoa... Bit of an over share there?" Xiaoyu said jokingly and he just shrugged it off.

"What do you want from me? I'm a guy who has needs." he said drinking his water.

"So what are you doing in grad school at the moment?" Miharu asked Xiaoyu.

"Same old thing. Learning how to run companies and whatnot because Uncle Wang is obviously gonna want me to take over the company soon and studying fashion at the design school."

"You got alot on your plate. You should quit your job."

"Shut up Hwoa!"

"What? What am I missing?" Miharu asked, her voice oozing with excitement.

"Hwoarang just doesn't like Jin."

"Oh he's your boss now right? He's pretty nice."

"When did you meet him?" Hwoarang asked Miharu.

"The other day when Xiao brought him home."

"WHAAAAT! So you're fucking this guy now too!" Hwoarang yelled.

"SHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Miharu and Xiaoyu both yelled in unison.

"No I am not." Xiaoyu said.

"Yeah ok... Don't worry Xiao we'll be here when that prick breaks your heart."

"Shut up Hwoa." Miharu said smacking him on the back of the head.

Miharu looked down at her watch. "I have to go you guys." she said getting up to leave and packing up her food in a box.

"I'll take ya, let Xiao have the car." he said standing up.

"See ya later Xiao I wuv you." Miharu said hugging her best friend.

"See ya later Mi." Xiaoyu said standing up.

"See ya later Hwoa I'll call ya later." she said just as he grabbed her in a big bear hug.

"I wuv you Xiao." he said kissing her cheek as she kissed his cheek back.

"You too." she said trying to regain her composure as she accepted the car keys from Miharu.

Xiaoyu watched as Miharu and Hwoarang sped off and got into her car. She drove home because she still had some time and she wanted to change her clothes.

When she got home she had discovered that Miharu hadn't taken the clothes to the dry cleaners so she had to hope that she had something clean. She tore her closet apart and there wasn't anything suitable for work. So she snuck her way into Miharu's room and checked out her closet. All of Miharu's tops were a size smaller due to Miharu's smaller chest but Xiaoyu had to borrow something so she finally found a light blue button down shirt and some navy pinstripe slacks. She put them on and left in a hurry.

Miharu's pants were fine on here, just a bit lower then she would've like but hey that's Miharu, but the shirt... It was super tight on her chest and was turned into a make-shift pushup bra and the top buttons wouldn't button so she had to walk and sit funny to avoid her cleavage from spilling out. She had it under control as she arrived at the building and walked the steps. She was walking like she was wearing a back brace but she didn't care.

She finally got up to the office and walked in.

"Hello." Jin said from his big chair.

"Sorry if I'm late."

"You aren't." he said getting up to go and put her coat away.

Xiaoyu was being careless and pulled her arm out of the coat sleeve a bit to quickly and then before she knew it... She heard three loud snaps and her top had unbuttoned spilling out her restricted cleavage...

* * *

A/N: How was that? A bit short? A bit long? I had to end it there because I thought it would be funny. I hope that you enjoy it. I thought this chapter was rather boring... Sorry about that but idk I'm dumb like that and the only funny parts are towards the end. So please R and R.

xoxo

S.C.

**Diamond Xiaoli-**What argument? I'm sorry you will have to excuse my "blondeness". Yeah you write good I write bad so it's all good. I'm glad that you liked the last chapter... I rather liked it myself lol I thought it was cute... Ok I'm continuing so what other important thing did you want to tell me? I really wanna know now! You didn't forget did you! I will never quit a story I will always finish what I started even if it takes a long time so don't worry about me ever quitting. I'm happy that you like my writing!

**The-Wish-Of-Night-**I'm really glad that you enjoyed the last chapter. Thanks for all of the nice comments and reviews... YOU MAKE WRITING BLISSFUL!

**karisan-karisan-**I'm glad that you think the story is worth the wait! I don't know why I like those pairings... But I do and I think that Steve and Julia are suited for each other because I rather like Steve... Also I think that Hwoarang is too wild for Julia and he looks good with Miharu. I'm glad that if I do choose to write a story with a Steve/Julia pairing that you will still read it! You are so awesome! Thanks!

**WolfKeeper989-**I'm glad that you like it! (NEW REVIEWER!)

**Neko56-**You thought it was cute? Thanks! The ending made you curious? How?

**ling-**I'm happy that you like it! I'm a really big fan or XJ pairings too! Oh yes! (NEW REVIEWER!)


	6. Cozy storms and word games

Jin gasped and looked away. His cheeks were painted with a nice and warm crimson.

"Oh my god!" Xiaoyu screamed and pulled her shirt back together.

Jin looked back at her and broke into an uncontrollable laughter.

"What are you laughing at!" Xiaoyu pouted as she struggled to manage decency. Her cheeks tinted a flushed pink color and she began to laugh too.

"Why would you wear a shirt that was too small for you or I mean the um, twins." he said smugly.

"Because it was Miharu's turn to take the laundry to the cleaners and guess what? She didn't, so I was stuck with one of her shirts."

"Would you like the rest of the day off? How about we both take the rest of the day off?" he said.

"I can drive you to your place and we can go do something."

"Well I suppose." she said, her cheeks still not a shade lighter.

Jin walked over to the closet and gave her her coat.

"Thanks."

"Anyway that I can help you to maintain yourself." he said once again letting his immature arrogance show.

She just gave him a 'death glare' and proceeded to put on her coat and walk to the elevator.

The couple got into Jin's sleek Maserati and sped off to Xiao's apartment.

Xiaoyu and Jin walked up the stairs and entered the living quarters.

"You can sit," Xiao said taking down her hair, "I'll be a minute."

Jin quietly admired his surroundings and made himself more comfortable.

Xiaoyu pulled out a blue jean mini-skirt and a hysteric glamour baby doll tee. She looked in the mirror and was satisfied. Then she put on her black leather platform sandals and she was all set. She dabbed on a bit of black eyeliner and some fruit lip-gloss. She scrunched her hair a bit to add volume as she walked out of her room to meet an astonished looking Jin.

"So," Jin said scratching the back of his head, "what do you wanna do?"

"Well," Xiaoyu started as she looked out side and was interrupted by a loud crash of thunder, "Ahh!" she screamed and jumped on his lap.

"Oh I'm sorry, eh heh, excuse me."

"You're fine." Jin said as he stopped Xiaoyu from getting up.

"Ok," Xiaoyu said as she began to feel warm and uncomfortable, "want to watch some tv?" she said picking up the remote.

"No." he said taking it out of her hand and putting it back on the coffee table.

"Well how about-"

"No." he said smiling at her.

They sat there looking at each other for a few minutes. The growing ardency between them was almost visible. Then Jin carefully leaned in to kiss Xiaoyu.

He was a breath away from her when...

"I have to pee!" Xiaoyu said completely ruining their moment and Jin's little trip to fantasy world.

"Ok go." he said sitting back on the couch away from her.

Xiao entered the bathroom and splashed water on her face. She really didn't have to go, it was just an excuse. She looked at herself in the mirror.

"It's just a guy." she said to her reflection.

She dried off her face and flushed the toilet to make it sound like she had used it.

When she came out Jin was watching tv on the couch. She went and sat next to him. They were watching a music channel for a while when Jin stood up.

"I should be getting home. I have alot of work to catch up on." he said even though he really didn't.

"Ok." Xiaoyu said.

As Jin was about to walk out the door the cable went out and a loud bolt of thunder made Xiaoyu scream.

"Yeah..." he said scratching his head, " I don't think I'm going anywhere in this weather and besides from the looks of it you are obviously scared out of your mind of thunderstorms so I'll stay if that's ok."

"Oh yeah." Xiaoyu said smiling. She was so relieved that she didn't have to stay alone in the horrible weather.

"Want somethin to eat or somethin?" she asked heading to the kitchen.

"No I'm ok, water would be nice though."

"Ok now that I can do." Xiaoyu said preparing a glass and some ice.

"Here ya go." she said sitting next to him.

"I'm cold, are you cold? I'm cold." Xiaoyu said getting up again to get a blanket while Jin was left contemplating on whether she had obsessive compulsive disorder or not.

She'd taken off her big platforms, mini-skirt, and shirt and was now donned in a pink sweatshirt, hello kitty pajama shorts, and pink socks.

She came out of the hallway wrapped up in a big blanket.

She could see that Jin had taken the liberty of helping himself to some ice-cream, but she didn't mind. She went to the kitchen and got a spoon.

She plopped down on the couch next to him and started digging her spoon in the ice-cream too.

He flicked some at her. It landed on her cheek and he wiped it off with his thumb and licked it.

"Makes the ice-cream taste good." he said winking.

"Shut up!"

Jin put the ice-cream on the floor and the two started wrestling. She pinned him but he reversed it and sat straddling her hips and towering over her. She was bucking wildly underneath of him and struggling to freedom. Her movements didn't go unnoticed either.

All of a sudden Jin stopped and sat perfectly still on top of her. She looked up into his eyes, he was holding her wrists so her movements were limited. However, she did manage to sit up. She could feel the heat rushing through her body. She leaned up to kiss him. Just as their lips met, a small melody began to play.

Xiaoyu abruptly pulled away and motioned for Jin to move, it was her cell phone.

"Hello?" she said obviously aggravated.

"You okay?" asked Hwoarang.

"Yeah why wouldn't I be?"

"Cuz you're like scared shitless of thunderstorms."

"Oh uh-"

"Need me to come over babe?"

"No I'm fine."

"Why?"

"I'm ok."

"Oh that asshole is over there isn't he?"

"No..."

"You suck at lying you failure." he said laughing.

"Shut up! But the reception is getting bad so I have to go. I promise to call ya tomorrow k?"

"Yeah. Luv ya babe."

"Bye."

"Hey!"

"What?"

"Say it..."

"C'mon not now."

"Say it!"

"I wuv you too."

"Was that so hard?"

"No bye."

"Jeez bye."

Xiaoyu hung up the phone and nervously turned around, unsure of what to say or do.

"Who was that?"

"A retarded friend of mine."

"Oh so it was, _him_?"

"Yeah, just checkin up on me."

"What did you tell him?"

"That I was ok..."

Jin shrugged and decided to put the neglected ice-cream back in the freezer.

"Well since the cable's out wanna watch a movie?"

"Yeah ok."

Xiaoyu went into her room and came back with two dvds, the ring and the notebook.

"Which one?" she asked hinting towards the notebook.

"The ring." he wasn't in the mood for a chick flick.

"Fine..." she said with a huff.

She popped in the dvd and soon the movie was playing. It wasn't even twenty minutes into the movie and she was already screaming.

Now the two were both sharing the blanket and Xiaoyu was just as much wrapped up in Jin as she was the blanket so whenever a bad part was coming she would hide her face in his chest.

Soon she fell asleep like that and he didn't notice until the movie was over. He got the remote and turned it off. He looked at the clock, it read 10:47. The storm was still roaring outside but he decided to tuck her in and get home.

He picked her up and pulled back the covers to her bed. He carefully placed her in the bed and was going to stand back up but her arms were wrapped around his neck. He tried to pull them off and succeeded when she grabbed his shirt.

"Xiao are you awake?"

"No..."

He tried again to get her arms off him but he couldn't.

"Where are you going?"

"Uh..." he wasn't sure if she was sleeping or not.

"Do you want me to stay with you?" she nodded a response and yawned.

"Thunderstorms are scary. Don't you think so?" for some reason Xiaoyu always had this habit, when she was in her bed and about to fall asleep she would start doing something or talking if she was with someone.

"No," he said sitting down next to her, "they remind me of my mother."

"Oh, what was she like?"

"She was the kindest, most caring person that I have ever met."

"She sounds beautiful."

"She was."

"Well then you must look just like her." Xiaoyu said rolling over.

"Unfortunately no, so what are your parents like?"

"I don't know, all I know is that when I was three my mom and dad dropped me off with my grandfather."

"I'm sorry, I'm sure they were nice."

"No they weren't, they didn't want me because I was a girl and they wanted a son. My father believed that girls were weak. To my knowledge they now live in a nice big home in Guangzhou by the sea. They have two sons that are around 18 and 15. My father was really pissed when he found out that my grandfather was passing his company on to me instead of him too. I really wish I could've seen the look on his face."

"Well you seem to be happy without the so in some way they made you a stronger person."

"Yeah I suppose." she said.

"So what would your ultimate dream be Mr. Kazama?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean where do you see yourself in maybe five years?"

"I don't know."

"What do you want?"

"What do you mean?" for being so smart it amazed Xiaoyu that he didn't comprehend what she was asking.

"Like do you want kids in your future?"

"Well if it's in the cards, I mean eventually yeah. You?"

"Of course. I want kids, eventually."

"How many?"

"Only one," she said smiling, "you?"

"How ever many the wife wants."

"You'll be a good dad."

"Thanks."

"Hey I have an idea. If we don't have any kids by time we're thirty or so then we should have a kid together." she said laughing.

He was silent.

"I was just kidding."

"No, sounds good to me."

"Well then alright." Xiaoyu said even though she was half asleep by now.

"Ok lets play a game. I say a word or phrase and you say what pops into your head when you hear it."

"Ok." he said.

Just as Xiaoyu was going to ask a question he let out a violent sneeze.

"Cold?"

"A little bit, but I'm ok."

"Here." she said lifting up the covers.

"No it's ok."

"C'mon, I wouldn't want you to freeze to death." he chuckled and obeyed her.

"Ok anyway what do you think of when you hear the word 'money'?"

"Work. You?"

"Shopping of course. Ok now french fries."

"America."

"Ok america?"

"Julia..."

"Ok now Julia?"

"Nasty whore." he said and they both began to laugh.

"Ok how about boring?"

"Work.. AGAIN."

"What do you think of when you hear the word 'chest'?"

"You and your twins." he said as she hit him with a pillow.

"I meant like a treasure chest!"

"How was I supposed to know?"

"Ok moving on... What do you think of when you hear the word 'sweet'?"

"Ice-cream."

"Ok the word 'nature'?"

"My mother."

"The word 'beautiful'?"

"You." he said quietly.

* * *

A/N: So what did you think? It's memorial day break (extended weekend) So I figured that I would update this. Was it good? Sorry I left it there but this chapter was getting kinda long... But anyway Please review! You know you want to!

**Irathernotsay**- Yes a cliffhanger... I know I'm evil... I'm sorry that it takes me soooo long to update... I really am.

**Hokai Amplifier-** What did Jin say when?... Oh I know what you're talking about. He broke it off with Julia. Julia... Hmm now do you really think I would give away the story? Hahaha... And about Xiaoyu/Hwoarang... We'll see but don't worry this is definitely XIAOYIN!

**neko56**- Thanks... I'm not sure if you spelled it right or not. But you probably did and if you didn't then I don't mind .

**Miss Tidal Wave**-... I'm not sure if this update was ASAP... But I did my best... Not really but oh well. I'M A LAZY SLACKER...

**karisan-karisan**- Once again I know that this update was not ASAP and I'm sorry. I'm glad that you respect my pairing choices. You are so nice. Julia's story in the tekken games is definitely LAME. I mean yeah the whole tree hugger thing is cool and all but she is way to exaggerated. I don't know. I thought that Miharu and Hwoa's personalities would match but their hair too lol. I know alot of my favorite character's storylines in tekken 5 were dumb... But I still luv em! Thanks for the confidence boost! You are definitely one of my favorite reviewers! You are like my best friend person here on Lol take care! Thank you for always reviewing all of my stories!

vvvvvvvvvvREVIEWvvvvvvvvvv


	7. While you were sleeping

Silent Obsession Chapter 6- While you were sleeping...

* * *

It was now three o'clock A.M. the apartment was extremely dark and a bit scary. Miharu opened the door and threw her keys on the counter. She was trying to be quiet since she knew that Xiaoyu would be asleep.

Jin woke up and looked at the clock. It read three o'clock A.M. He had to use the bathroom really bad so he was careful not to disturb Xiaoyuas hestood up and began his journey to the bathroom. He was used to the dark. So he didn't bother to turnthe bathroom light onbecause it would hurt his eyes.

Miharu took off her coat. Then she felt a suddenshot of painrun up through herabdomen. She had to go the bathroom, now! First she checked on Xiaoyu, who was cuddled nicely in her bed. She then proceeded to go the bathroom. She opened the door and flicked on the light.

"Oh my god!" she yelled while slamming the door, after seeing the back of a very tall man.

A minute later she heard the toilet flush and the water running signifying that he was washing his hands. He walked out.

"Uh, hi." he said scratching the back of his head.

"Hello," Miharu said, her cheeks a rosy red, "I am so sorry."

"That's ok. Don't worry about it."

Just then Xiaoyu's door opened and a very tiredchinese emerged.

"What's goin on?" she asked while yawning and rubbing her eyes.

"I just walked in on your boyfriend in the bathroom." Miharu said smiling.

"He's not my boyfriend you retard."

"Well he will be." Miharu said walking into her room and closing the door.

Xiaoyu walked back into her room, after giving Miharu a dirty look of course,and stood by the door waiting for Jin to follow suit. She plopped onto her bed and snuggled into her blankets and into Jin. He wrapped his arms around her and soon they fell asleep together.

The next morning Jin woke up and was about to sit up when he remembered his sleeping companion. He didn't want to wake her up so he laid there. He looked over at the clock. It was only six o'clock so he decided to sleep until 6:30.

Xiaoyu began to stir. She rolled over and she was now facing some hot air on her face. She leaned into it. She was subconsciously trying to push it away. Still asleep, she slid her knee into the lower half of the source of the hot air. She felt something hard poking her knee. Her subconscious mind decided to rub her knee over it.

Jin started tostir on a count of a pleasurable sensation in his lower region. If it was a dream then he didn't want to wake up. So he did his best to stay in his sleeping state.

Xiaoyu felt her knee moving and stretched her arms out. Her eyes slowly cracked open and she looked up at a sleeping Jin. When the realization of what she was doing hit her she stopped her movements and sat straight up. She was so embarrassed even though Jin was still asleep. All her brain could process at that moment was the way that she had practically molested Jin with her knee while he was sleeping.

Jins eyes slowly opened after the 'sensation' stopped.

"Good morning." Xiaoyu said with a nervous laugh and widened eyes.

"Crap, I was having the best dream." he said with an unsatisfied look on his face. Xiaoyu laughed even more nervously because she had an idea of what that dream consisted of.

"Nature calls." Jin said standing up. When hedid soXiaoyu's eyes widened even more if that was even possible. He'd had a really bad case of morning wood. She didn't say anything though.

He walked to the bathroom and of course couldn't get there without running into Miharu again.

"Morning tiger." she jokingly with a wink.

"Miharu." he said with a smirk. Right after his comment she looked down and her eyes became the size of saucers.

"Holy shit Jin you have a boner!" she said laughing hysterically.

"Well, what can ya do?." he said nonchalantly.

"What's so funny?" Xiaoyu said walking out of her room.

"Your man had a boner!" Miharu said struggling for air.

"Miharu, shut up! You are such a perv!" Xiaoyu yelled punching her in the shoulder.

Xiaoyu went out into the kitchen and made herself some cereal. Jin came out of the bathroom right after and came to sit by her.

"Cinnamon Toast Crunch eh?" he said taking a piece from her cereal.

"Get your own." she said laughing.

"No thanks, I'd rather eat yours."

"Look Kazama, you hogging my bed I can handle but youbest fall of my cereal." she said, jokinglynarrowing her eyes.

"Is that anyway to talk to your boss?"

"My boss is a pissface." she said laughing in between bites.

"Nice..." he said taking anothermorsel from her cereal and earning another death glare from his selfish companion.

"I have to go home and get ready for work. It's already 6:45" he said stretching.

"Ok see you at work, Mr. Kazama." Xiaoyu said laughing.

"Bye Xiao." he said kissing her cheek. She reached up to give him a hug and her spoon dropped on the floor.

"Nice panties." he said laughing as she bent down to pick up the spoon.

She turned around and made a stupid face at him and was tempted to say something.

"That was a nice boner you had earlier." she gave in to temptation.

"Happens." he said shrugging with a smirk.

* * *

A/N: So what did everyone think? **REVIEW! Sorry they chapters have been so short and next chapter will be longer but I had to leave it there.**

**Neko56**- Lol I'm glad it was funny. I tried.

**SakurAsAsamiyA**- It's ok. I'm glad that you reviewed at all. I'm glad you liked it!

**darkmagnolia**- I know didn't the end rock?

**Skylight Angel**- Sorry that I didn't hurry with the update!

**xjmaster**- Well I hope you like this chapter too!

**Cherry Diamond**- Everyone hates cliffhangers! I love to torture ppl! lol I'm sorry for making you cry. :(

**V.X.O**- I'm sorry but I love cliffhangers! It gives me some power lol.


	8. Gone

A/N: Hello everybody. I'm back after a short period without my computer. I'm sorry that I couldn't update sooner but I'm trying here. I love all of your reviews. They make me happier and happier each time I read them.

Later at his apartment all that Jin could think of was Xiaoyu. Of course this was nothing strange or new to him. He'd craved her ever since he'd first laid eyes on her. She was his sun and he was so close to getting what he's always wanted that he could feel the sunburn.

He walked into the elevator and was anticipating walking into his office and getting a tan. He knew that she would always be there waiting for him to arrive. He stepped out of the elevator with a smirk on his face.

"Morning Xiao." he said.

"I have news for you Mr. Kazama."

"Aoi? What are you doing here? What? Where's Xiao?"

"I don't know for sure. All I know is that she resigned this morning."

"That's not possible." he said as he was beginning to feel perplexed

"If you don't mind me asking Mr. Kazama," Aoi said pausing, "why isn't that possible?"

"Because I saw her this morning."

"Well she called here at eight or so this morning."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm positive Mr. Kazama."

"Cancel my appointments for today."

"But Mr. Kazama-" Aoi was cut off as he rushed out of his office to the elevator.

'Where could she be?

Could she be kidnapped? No Miharu would've contacted me.

Maybe Miharu's kidnapped too?

Maybe it's me? No that's impossible.

Maybe she's hurt? No I would've heard about it.

Dammit where the hell is she!' A million questions ran through his head as he sped over to Xiao's apartment.

"Damn 10 o'clock traffic. What the hell is going on?" He said to himself as he honked his horn twice.

Finally he was getting somewhere. Almost there. Just a few more blocks.

He hastily, but crookedly parked his car and ran up the stairs to Xiaoyu's apartment.

He knocked on the door twice. He waited a few seconds for a response.

He pounded on the door a second time, this time much more ferociously. He finally gave in and sat down next to the door. He figured that someone was bound to come back sooner or later.

He waited for five minutes before he checked his watch. He waited another two minutes and checked it again. Time was not agreeing with him today. If only he could call her. Ah ha! He could call her because he had his cell phone with him.

"Hello?"

"Xiao! Where are you?" he asked excitedly.

"Gotcha! I'm not here so leave me a message and I will call you back. I love you!"

"Xiao, where are you? I'm really worried about you. Call me back. I lo- um miss you." he hung up the cell phone and put it back into his pocket.

"Um can you move?" he felt a small finger tapping him on the shoulder.

"What?"

"You're uh blocking my door."

"Oh sorry," he said looking up at her, "MIHARU!"

"What?"

"I've been looking for you! I really need to talk to you."

"About?..."

"XIAO!"

"I think that you'd better come inside."

"Why what happened to her? Is she ok?"

"Yes, she's fine."

"Well then what?"

"Xiao's gone."

"Well obviously."

"No I mean gone, like in another country gone."

"Where? Where did she go?"

"Well she went back to-"

"Miharu." a man said as he slammed the door behind him.

"Hwoa, hey!"

"What's _he_ doing here?"

"Looking for Xiao, got a problem with it?"

"Maybe I do."

"I don't have time for this."

"Sure you do Kazama."

"Just where is she Miharu?"

"Well she- I can't say." she said reluctantly.

"Why the hell not?" Jin asked.

"None of your damn business Kazama."

"I'll make it my business. Why did she just leave?"

"It was urgent." Miharu piped in.

"What happened? She just left?"

"Well yeah, but she did leave you this." Miharu said as she handed him a small piece of pink, folded paper.

Jin reluctantly took the folded piece of paper that Miharu handed to him.

"What is it?"

"It's a let-"

"What the hell does it look like? It's a fucking banana, you dumbass! Just take it and leave!" Hwoarang said or rather yelled rudely.

"Hwoa!"

"What!"

"Sorry, Jin, but he's right it's best if you do leave. Don't worry it's all in there." she said pointing to the pink paper in his hands.

"Thank you Miharu."

"Uh huh." she said as he walked out.

"Hwoarang!" Miharu said as she elbowed him in the ribs.

"What!"

"Why were you so rude?"

"It's no secret that I don't like him."

"Yeah, but Xiao does."

"If she liked him so much then she would've told him where she was going. It's as simple as that."

"Well-"

"Miharu stop defending him like he's god."

"Stop being like that." she said as she came to sit down with him.

"Whatever."

Jin returned home and sat in his room. He stared at the pink piece of paper as if it was a deadly virus. He was genuinely scared. He wanted to read it so badly but he couldn't. He watched the paper for what had seemed like hours until he finally got up his nerve. He picked up the paper and carefully unfolded it.


	9. Come to me in my dreams

A/N: Hey guys...I told you I wasn't quitting! Thanks for all of your great reviews while I was away. They make me so so so so happy!

A very anxious Jin eyed the pink envelope suspiciously. He was a wreck and didn't know what to do with himself. Jin had been staring at that piece of paper for about thirty minutes now, he couldn't bear to open it. He also couldn't bear not too. What if she left him because she secretly hated him...or she was kidnapped! Yes, there was still the kidnap theory.

"Naoko," he somberly called over the intercom. "I need your assistance." Jin waited in his study quietly for Naoko to arrive. He'd thought of a solution to this problem.

"Yes," she alerted him of her presence with a soft bow. "What do you need Master Kazama?"

"Take this letter, Naoko and put it in the safe...I don't want to look at it anymore." Jin gave her precise instructions, making direct eye contact as well. "Put it deep in there too..." he paused for a brief moment. "I don't want it falling out on me when I go to get something out of there."

"Yes, but may I ask?" Naoko requested permission to ask her question. It was a sort of personal question. One that a maid had no business asking. "No, never mind." She changed her mind and began to make her exit. That was much to bold a question to be asking her boss.

"Wait," he commanded. "What's your question Naoko? And please call me Jin." He'd always asked the staff to call him by his first name, but they rarely did. Perhaps they'd thought that he was like his father of grandfather. "Come on, out with it?"

"Have you read the letter?" Naoko asked quietly, not making eye contact. If she knew one thing about Mishimas, it was that they were people that you did not want to upset. Even though, he took the last name of his mother, Mishima blood still coursed through his veins and she was keen to that fact.

"No," he admitted. "I can't bring myself to even open it."

"Why not?" Naoko chided herself for her last question. She was swiftly delving into his personal life now and she was sure that that was not such a good idea. "Oh excuse me sir...sorry."

"No, don't be." Jin hated the way that all of his staff feared him. "Stay for a minute Naoko, I like the company." Jin did his best to flash a slight smile at her, hoping to put her at ease. "I guess I just didn't read it because I'm afraid of what it says."

"Oh, who's it from?" Naoko asked as she eased her way into the seat across from him. "If I may ask.."

"Of course you can ask, it's from a dear friend." Jin had to admit that he'd tuned down her status to 'a dear friend'. But afraid of him or not, all maids were professional gossipers and if he were to let her name slip then it would be all over the house. "She's gone now and I'm just not sure where she went...she left the letter for me but that's all."

So it was a she huh? Naoko smiled inside. "Well Master Kazama, whenever you are ready...it will locked away in the safe." Naoko stood up to leave, not being able to resist the temptation of sharing this new information, no matter how minimal it was. "Good day sir," she muttered quietly as she closed the door behind her.

Jin sat in his study all day, just thinking of her. All too soon, the sun shrank away from the horizon and the moon made its appearance. The study grew dark and Jin's eyes grew heavy. He took one last glance at the balcony before his eyelids closed for the night.

Jin sat comfortably, reading the latest issue of Forbes. Naoko brought him a scotch, just like he had requested, and then she closed the door behind her. Jin downed the drink in one gulp and went right back to his magazine. He heard a small squeak, such as a door handle creaking. Jin barely glanced to the moonlit balcony. Perhaps it was just the wind playing tricks on his imagination.

His eyes came across the yearly list of the most powerful people in the world. His eyes slowly scrolled up and he wasn't surprised to find that he'd made the top ten again. He read the entire list and flipped the page, when the small resounding creak came about again. He stood up and analyzed every spot in the room, looking for what could be the source of the noise. His eyes at last fell to the balcony again. Another small creak and the balcony doors blew open, allowing the wind to dance amidst the white curtains, creating a great marriage as the curtains blew about in the wind.

Jin sauntered over to the window and closed the doors. He sighed, the lock must be broken. He wasn't in a rush to get it fixed though, who would scale up five stories just to get into his house? Upon giving it a second thought, he decided that it would be best to get it fixed just in case there were any crazies out there.

With a small shrug he turned around and walked back over to his chair, standing behind it. He'd reached for his magazine again when the doors blew open again. Jin turned around impatiently, ready to walk back over there and possibly break the glass doors. However, he paused when his eyes met with the sight before him. He couldn't make out her features, but behind the bellowing curtains stood a young woman, her hair tousled by the wind, the moonlight creating an ethereal glow about her.

"Xiao..."he muttered softly. His voice was a mere whisper, barely audible in fact. "I.." he tried to speak, but couldn't find the words. What was the point if she was finally back? Since there was nothing else he could do, he stood there frozen in his spot. Jin watched in awe as she slowly approached him. "Xiao..." he tried to speak again but this time was silenced by her small hand. He wished for her to speak...he needed to hear her voice...to hear her say that it was ok again.

Xiaoyu placed a hand on his chest, placing her head right next to it. Her other hand, meandered along his ribcage until it found his spine, lightly patting his back. The small heave of her chest comforted him enough, it was all he needed.

Jin's hands travelled from her hair, to her shoulder blades, holding her small frame tightly to him. He bent his head just enough so that he could smell her hair...ahh jasmine. He'd taken a certain liking to that fragrance since she'd began using the scented shampoo. "Xiao I love you." He couldn't wait to say it, he needed to say it.

Xiaoyu slowly pushed him away from her so that there was now a few inches between their bodies. He was about to elaborate on his feelings, when she brought her hand up to his mouth yet again, shaking her head softly. Jin leaned down to kiss her, but the closer he leaned, the farther away she became.

The wind grew stronger and stronger until it pick Xiaoyu up in its clutches, carrying her away. Jin reached out his hand for her, grasping onto hers, but it wasn't enough and she was pulled away from him out the balcony from which she came. The wind settled and the doors closed again, everything as it was before.

Jin shot up out of his chair. He could feel his breath quickening and his pulse rate sky rocket. He stared at the open balcony doors in contempt. What a cruel dream it had been. To have her in his arms again, only to be plucked away by the wind that had brought her.

He sauntered over to the open doors amidst billowing curtains, stepping out onto the balcony. Jin watched the still night, his eyes wandering up to the moon. "Where are you Xiao?" he asked it, picturing her smile in it. "I'll find you.." he whispered before turning and stepping back into his office.

A/N: Hey guys I'm sorry it was short...But I'm kinda busy these days. I promise not to quit though


End file.
